Nuestras manos
by Ex umbra
Summary: A Nagisa le gustan las manos de Karma, porque para él estas representan la gran diferencia que hay entre ellos.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

 **Nuestras manos**

A Nagisa le gustan las manos de Karma, porque para él estas representan la gran diferencia que hay entre ellos. Las manos del peli-azul son pequeñas, con dedos delgados e increíblemente suaves a pesar del tiempo que lleva utilizando armas; mientras que las manos del psicópata son grandes, con dedos largos y con los nudillos un poco rasposos de tantas peleas en las que se ha metido. Nagisa definitivamente batallaría para enumerar la gran cantidad de cosas en las que ellos son diferentes pero el asesino nato prefiere fijarse en sus manos que siempre le han recordado por qué son dos polos opuestos.

Nagisa ha tomado la mano de Karma en muchas ocasiones de hecho esta acción se ha realizado desde mucho antes de que estos tocaran la clase E, porque Nagisa y Karma no habían sido únicamente amigos, habían sido un montón de experiencias nuevas tanto buenas como dolorosas.

Desde el día en que Karma invadió el espacio de Nagisa mientras leía su revista algo importante comenzó a moverse, eran charlas por teléfono antes de dormir, pequeñas sonrisas exclusivas entre ellos, roces de manos que en definitiva difícilmente podrían considerarse accidentales, todo esto poco a poco los hacia más cercanos.

Karma la mayoría del tiempo espera el momento adecuado para moverse pero en cuanto llego a la conclusión de que lo que sentía por el chico de cabello largo era amor no se detuvo ni un segundo para expresarle sus sentimientos.

Ambos salían del cine después de ver una película de acción ya eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche y Nagisa hablaba sin parar de lo mucho que le había gustado la película, mientras karma lo observa y pensaba que no le molestaría estar al lado del peli azul por más tiempo de lo que duraría una simple amistad.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- soltó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza cortando el monologo de su acompañante.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios ya que aún no podía procesar bien la pregunta.

-Que si quieres ser mi novio- dijo lentamente para que Nagisa lo pudiera entender.

-Si- fue todo lo que pudo responder aun atónito por la repentina confesión, pero aun así algo cálido que nacía en su pecho comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, jamás pensó que pudiera alcanzar a su amor platónico.

-Excelente- dijo Karma mientras un nuevo brillo comenzaba a iluminar sus ojos, le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Nagisa y tomo su mano para retomar su camino.

Nagisa se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Karma lo interrumpiera de hecho se olvidó incluso de lo que había tratado la película, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su mano entrelazada con la del pelirrojo.

Fue la primera vez en que Nagisa pensó que le gustaban las manos de Karma.

Después de ese día comenzaron a ser aún más cercanos, aprovechando los días que su madre no podía regresar del trabajo temprano Nagisa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de su novio ya que los padres de este siempre estaban viajando. En ese tiempo no lo comprendía pero había ocasiones en que Karma se le quedaba viendo fijamente aunque sus constantes miradas acababan cuando le sonreía.

A Nagisa nunca le molesto el gusto casi obsesivo que Karma tenia por las peleas; es más, se podría decir que eso era algo que admiraba del pelirrojo, ya que siendo él alguien que no iba en contra de la corriente ver a su novio luchando con todas fuerzas contra cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente sin titubear era increíble.

Sin embargo en ocasiones el peli-azul no podía evitar sentir miedo, él jamás pensaría en meterse en una pelea y vivía con el constante miedo de que un día apareciera alguien más fuerte a quien Karma no le pudiera ganar.

Un día en medio de una pelea apareció un tipo con el que Karma estaba teniendo problemas para vencer, así que la primera vez que lo derribo Nagisa sostuvo fuertemente su mano para intervenir.

-Por favor Karma detente- dijo con voz suplicante-Deja esto por la paz- observaba de reojo al matón que aunque estaba un poco atontado seguía con la intención de pelear.

-No molestes Nagisa- se zafo del agarre con un movimiento rápido y brusco- Apenas comienza la acción- sonrió sádicamente para después lanzarse de nuevo contra el grandulón que ya comenzaba a pararse.

Nagisa se quedó mirando su mano por casi un minuto para después centrar su atención en la pelea de nuevo, pero desde ese día no volvió a intervenir en una pelea de Karma porque a pesar de que no lo había lastimado; la forma en que el pelirrojo soltó su mano le había dolido más que cualquier golpe. Ese día Nagisa comprendió que Karma lo podía herir de una forma más profunda que su madre.

Karma estaba realmente enamorado de Nagisa, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor soñó en varias ocasiones con su compañero y una vez que comprendió sus sentimientos se sintió extremadamente feliz cuando el peli-azul lo acepto como su novio, tal vez en esos momentos no se había notado tanto pero realmente estaba nervioso y por eso su confesión había sido tan rápida.

Aun a pesar de todo eso había algo en su novio que Karma no podía ignorar; algo pequeño, diminuto y prácticamente inexistente pero que aun así él lograba ver tanta claridad como si se observara en el espejo por la mañana. Ese algo oculto en lo zafiros del más bajo en ocasiones le daba miedo, se imaginaba que ese era el temor que nacía cuando mirabas a los ojos de la muerte.

La mayoría del tiempo lograba olvidarse de aquel temor porque los sentimientos de paz de nacían cuando estaba al lado de Nagisa eran más fuertes que el miedo pudiera llegar a sentir. Pero un día mientras comían en un establecimiento de comida rápida sintió algo que ni la sonrisa cálida del peli-azul pudo mermar.

-¿Dónde se habrá sentado?- pregunto para sí mismo en voz baja mientras miraba en todas las direcciones para encontrar a su novio. Entonces sintió un ligero toque precedente de la nada que le hizo sentir un escalofrió que le llego hasta la nuca en un instante, casi pudo sentir lo frio de algo afilado atravesando su cuerpo y el terror lo invadió.

-Aquí estoy Karma- escucho la dulce voz de Nagisa-¿No me viste?

-Lo siento, es que eres tan pequeño que pasas desapercibido- se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y actuar con normalidad.

Nagisa comenzó a hablar de lo que había sucedido en clases después de que Karma se saliera porque ya había visto el tema pero se detuvo después de varios minutos porque el pelirrojo estaba demasiado distraído.

-¿Sucede algo karma?- tomo con suavidad la mano del psicópata que estaba sobre la mesa para así llamar su atención.

-No es nada- dijo retirando rápidamente la mano mientras evitaba la mirada de Nagisa.

Si ese día Karma hubiera puesto atención, habría visto como la tristeza invadía el rostro del peli-azul al verse rechazado nuevamente por su novio, ese día ninguno agrego nada más durante la comida.

Después de ese día el pelirrojo no logro ver a Nagisa de la misma forma por más que lo intento la sensación constante del sentimiento de la muerte lo acosaba día y noche, ya no era suficiente que el más bajo le sonriera para olvidarse de todo, así que inconscientemente poco a poco se fue alejando del peli-azul, hasta que una mañana tomo una decisión.

Fue un sábado en la temporada de cambio de estaciones cuando los días eran frescos pero aun no podían considerarse como fríos, el pelirrojo sabía que la madre de Nagisa trabaja incluso los fines de semana así que fue a buscarlo a su casa.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto después de que el chico abriera la puerta e hizo una señal para que este saliera.

-Claro- respondió débilmente extrañado por la visita entro de nuevo a la casa para ponerse los zapatos rápidamente y salió de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un parque cercano, normalmente casi no iban los niños a ese lugar porque era uno de los lugares preferido de los brabucones que pero aquel día ni siquiera ellos se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto tímidamente temiéndose lo peor.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esta relación Nagisa- soltó sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Por qué?- susurro mientras intentaba suprimir las ganas de llorar.

-No lo sé, simplemente algo cambio- simplemente no le podía decir la verdad.

-El único que ha cambiado últimamente eres tú Karma y debe haber una razón- sentía un poco de enojo porque el chico no le decía la verdad.

-No la hay- mintió.

-¿Ya no me amas?- su voz sonaba dolida.

-No es eso- y era vedad porque seguía enamorado del peli-azul.

-Entonces, qué es- su voz salió un poco más fuerte pues se estaba desesperando.

-Simplemente necesito alejarme de ti- dijo y comenzó a irse del lugar.

-Karma espera…- corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y tomo su mano para detenerlo.

El psicópata se detuvo y se volteo para verlo a los ojos por primera vez en todo ese rato, en los ojos de Nagisa pudo ver la desesperación, el dolor y el amor que sentía pero a pesar de todo eso aun en la esquina de la mirada del más bajo siguió notando aquella cosa extraña que lo llenaba de miedo.

-Lo siento- dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento-No puedo-soltó su mano y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Karma!- se escuchó el grito desgarrador seguido de un llanto doloroso que inundo aquel vacío parque.

En cuanto pudo controlarse un poco se dirigió a su casa donde afortunadamente su madre aún no había llegado y se encerró en su habitación, ya en la seguridad de aquel lugar que se sentía preocupantemente frio dejo que la imagen de Karma soltando su mano lo torturar una y otra vez, entonces lloro, como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, lloro toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ni siquiera le importo cuando su madre llego e intento hablar con él, simplemente dejo que el llanto lo invadiera hasta quedarse dormido para después verse sumergido en un sueño tormentoso.

Después de ese día todo se vino abajo, la confianza que había ganado mientras estaba en su relación con Karma se esfumo rápidamente, día con día la presión que su madre ejercía sobre él y el dolor que aún le causaba la separación no lo dejaban concentrarse en sus estudios, hasta que un día su maestro le aviso lo que él ya sabía que pasaría, había sido degradado a la clase E.

El chico de cabello largo sabía que caer en la clase E había sido algo inevitable pero no por eso dejaba de ser terrible, su madre se había puesto histérica cuando se lo informo, la siguiente semana después de su traslado llegar a su casa después de clases había sido un verdadero infierno, pero algo bueno había salido de aquel cambio ya que el intenso dolor que sentía cuando Karma se dignaba a ir a clases no iba a existir más.

Pero poco después Nagisa pudo comprender que las cosas a su alrededor jamás serian fáciles y un día justo cuando comenzaba a aceptar su vida en aquel lugar cierto pelirrojo entro al salón. El peli-azul pensó que aquello se convertiría en una tortura constante pero unos días después de haber llegado a la clase Karma hizo algo lo suficientemente grande como para ser suspendido.

Entonces un día llego un hombre de traje negro y con él venía la criatura más extraña que había visto en su vida, ese día su vida dio un giro de 180°, desde el momento en que se les informo lo que tenían que hacer su mente bloqueo completamente todo lo referente a Karma, por alguna razón en cuanto les hablaron del asesinato a pesar que le daba un poco de miedo no podía negar que la idea le parecía un tanto fascinante.

Cuando Karma regreso y comenzó a tratarlo con normalidad una parte de él se sintió feliz, no sabía cómo se tornaría en un futuro su relación con el pelirrojo pero volvían a ser compañeros que mantenían un trato cordial y no dos completos extraños que se trataban con indiferencia.

Su vida realmente comenzaba a mejorar, cada día era una enseñanza, su mundo se expandía un poco más, había risas y conflictos que terminaban resolviéndose, cuando llego a aquel lugar no tenía pensado buscar amigos y sin embargo los encontró, conoció a los mejores amigos que jamás había imaginado y pudo recuperar a aquel que se había alejado.

Luego vino el día en que lucharon por matar o salvar a Korosensei dejando como resultado únicamente un enfrentamiento entre Karma y él, en medio de la pelea final sinceramente ya no sabía cuánto era su deseo por salvar a su profesor y cuanto era la necesidad de hacerle sentir al psicópata un poco del dolor que él había sentido, al final lo pudo lograr.

El tiempo siguió su curso sin darles demasiado tiempo de pensar en lo que estaban viviendo, entonces llego el día de la batalla final, de la culminación de todo lo que habían vivido durante un año y terminó con su cuchillo atravesando el pecho de Korosensei, después de llorar hasta el cansancio junto con todos sus compañeros vino la graduación formal.

Al día siguiente de la graduación recibió un mensaje de Karma citándolo en la montaña, ya estando ahí el pelirrojo comenzó a darle una explicación del motivo por el que se había alejado de él tiempo atrás, por fin pudo comprender todas aquellas miradas extrañas de parte del psicópata y la actitud tan fría que había llegado a tener.

-¿Aún me tienes miedo?-dijo Nagisa sin voltearlo a ver, estaban sentado uno al lado del otro en el pasto.

-No, ya no- sonrió un poco.

-¿Quieres intentarlo una vez más?-pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre la del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Nagisa aún no estoy listo para comenzar una relación-retiro su mano- Espero que lo entiendas.

-No te preocupes Karma, lo entiendo- suprimió la mueca dolor al ver que su mano seguía siendo rechazada.

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad- Bueno creo que lo mejor será me vaya. Nos vemos Nagisa.

-Hasta pronto Karma- se despidió.

Ver marchar a Karma una vez más resultaba realmente doloroso pues sus sentimientos que habían estado dormidos por todo un año habían despertado con mucha más fuerza pues sin darse cuenta los había alimentado con todos los momentos que había pasado junto al pelirrojo, pero esta vez ya no lo llamaría ni correría detrás de él, este era el fin.

Decidió que lo mejor era centrar su mente en los estudios, había ocasiones en que inevitablemente sus pensamientos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia Karma pero rápidamente se obligaba a sí mismo a pensar en otras cosas, había conseguido buenos amigos con los que podía bromear, afortunadamente nadie lo había reconocido como uno de los alumnos del "monstruo" como los medios lo habían apodado, él nunca se avergonzaría de su historia junto a Korosensei pero prefería que eso se quedara solo entre los alumnos de la clase E.

Y un día apareció un chico realmente extraño con sonrisa grande, ojos verdes sumamente expresivos y cabello castaño.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-dijo el chico que se había sentado frente a él a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-pregunto mirando un poco hacia los lados.

-Por supuesto- respondió alegremente.

-Yo no te conozco- se sentía el centro de atención ya que todos sus compañeros lo miraban.

-Me llamo Izumi Tatsuya y estoy en la clase de al lado- su enorme sonrisa no desaparecía.

-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

-Porque me gustas desde que te vi en la ceremonia de entrada- a pesar de que seguía sonriendo estaba hablando un poco más serio- Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, lo siento- se levantó rápidamente y salió del salón aprovechando que aún faltaba para que comenzaran las clases, repentinamente necesitaba aire fresco.

A pesar del rechazo el chico siguió insistiendo, se pegaba a Nagisa siempre que tenía oportunidad y lo obligaba a convivir con él, poco a poco su presencia dejo de resultarle molesta y un par de meses después de aquella declaración el chico de gran sonrisa se había vuelto su amigo, pues descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común.

En ocasiones no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a Karma pero ya no tenía que obligarse a pensar en otras cosas pues casi de inmediato la imagen de Tatsuya aparecía para eliminar cualquier rastro del pelirrojo. Convivían como grandes amigo pero aun así había momentos en los que el castaño intentaba acercarse más al peli-azul y siempre volvía a preguntarle si quería ser su novio, pero Nagisa terminaba rechazándolo.

Un día Nagisa caminaba de regreso a casa cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó con un hombre de apariencia robusta mal encarado que estaba justo a una chica un poco más baja que el de cabello rubio.

-Hola Shiota-kun- saludo la chica con una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Karma.

-¿Qué quieren?- no se iba a estacar en los modales, podía sentir el peligro en el que estaba.

-Que chico tan directo- se burló- Veras, Izumi-kun es un chico maravillo, gentil, atento y por supuesto muy guapo, llevo un tiempo enamorada de él pero desgraciadamente no se fija en mi por estar al pendiente de ti-dijo con falsa amabilidad- Por eso he traído a mi amigo para que me ayude a convencerte de que me dejes el camino libre- sonrió con cinismo.

-Te voy a matar.

Dicho esto el tipo se lanzó contra Nagisa sin saber que había encendido un interruptor en el mas bajo, el hombre era fuerte mas no rápido, así que el peli-azul no tenía mucho problema para evitar los ataques, cada vez que esquivaba un puñetazo le regresaba un golpe, no muy fuerte porque sabía que sus ataques no lo dañarían pero si lo suficientemente notorio como para enfurecerlo más.

Cuando el hombre se desesperó demasiado se alejó un poco de Nagisa y metió la mano a la bolsa del pantalón dispuesto a sacar una navaja pero antes de que pudiera siquiera amenazar al asesino un fuerte sonido retumbo en sus oídos nublándole la vista y haciendo que callera de rodillas. Con una sonrisa tétrica Nagisa se acercó a paso firme a levantar la navaja, bajo la atenta mirada del matón que no podía moverse pues su cuerpo no le respondía. El asesino se colocó detrás de él y le puso la navaja cerca del cuello.

-¿Enserio pensaste que podrías matarme?-susurro como si de una serpiente se tratara.

-¡Él es un monstruo Izumi-kun!

Aquel grito devolvió a Nagisa a la realidad y levanto la vista solo para toparse con Tatsuya que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, _"Eso que estaba oculto en ti Nagisa me daba miedo, aquel sentimiento de que podías llegar a matarme…",_ a su mente vinieron las palabras de Karma, soltó la navaja y salió corriendo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero apenas había avanzado unas cuadras cuando sintió que lo detenían.

-¿Por qué corres?- pregunto Tatsuya.

-Tú no debías ver eso- dijo mirando al suelo, no quería ver su rostro sorprendido otra vez.

-Bueno, está bien que no es muy común pero yo no le veo nada de malo- dijo amablemente-Solo te defendías.

-Pero la forma en que me estaba comportando- su voz sonaba temblorosa y seguía negándose a verlo a los ojos.

-Escucha Nagisa- tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a que levantara la cara aun sin soltarlo de la mano- Te amo y lo que siento por ti es realmente serio, además yo soy de los que piensan que las personas no solo son blanco y negro sino que están conformadas por una gama increíble de colores y yo quiero descubrir cada color que habita en ti, cada aspecto de tu vida- tomo aire- No sé lo que sucedió en tu pasado pero tengo la seguridad de que algún día me tendrás la confianza suficiente para contármelo, así que por favor no me alejes.-finalizo su discurso.

-Gracias- susurro con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, había tenido miedo de que si el chico se enteraba de su lado asesino se alejaría igual que Karma.

-Sé que te he preguntado esto muchas veces pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Si- dijo sin dudar y Tatsuya le dio un beso largo sin importar quien estuviera a su alrededor.

Faltaban pocos días para que el primer año terminara y Nagisa no podía negar que su vida había dado un giro estupendo, sus padres se llevaban bien, estaba una buena escuela, siempre estaba dentro de los primeros del salón, tenía grandes amigos y tenía como pareja a alguien estupendo, no había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse… pero un día cierto psicópata regreso.

Salía junto con Tatsuya del instituto cuando una cabellera roja llamo su atención, entonces sus miradas se encontraron una vez más como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo reconociéndose al instante. Nagisa le pidió a su novio que lo espera unos minutos y después se dirigió a su ex compañero.

-Hola Nagisa- saludo cuando se acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Karma?- se alegraba de verlo pero sentía que debía ser cauteloso.

-Cualquiera pensaría que no te da gusto verme- comento burlón.

-Claro que me da gusto- se relajó un poco-Solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Justamente por eso estoy aquí- sonrió pero sin burla- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo- dijo tomando la mano del más bajo.

\- No puedo Karma- susurro porque repentinamente le faltaba el aliento.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó porque nunca espero recibir esa respuesta.

-Déjame enmendarlo- se acercó un poco más a él.

Después de que Karma lo dejara Nagisa soñó muchas veces con esta situación, donde el pelirrojo llegaba y lo sacaba de la oscuridad en que se había sumido y ahora que estaba sucediendo el peli-azul sabía que esto ya no era lo que necesitaba, ya no quería arriesgarse a darle el corazón a Karma una vez más para que este lo destrozara, no ahora que quien lo tenía lo cuidaba como si fuera la más valiosa de las joyas.

-Ya no necesito que enmiendes nada-hablo con firmeza.

-Pero…

-Estoy saliendo con alguien-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Con él?-pregunto mirando al chico que fingía que no les estaba poniendo atención.

-Si

-Tu no pudiste haberme olvidado tan fácilmente- estaba un poco desesperado.

-¿Fácil?-rio con sarcasmo- Por favor Karma no juegues, nuestra historia fue todo menos fácil.

-¿Realmente me olvidaste?-pregunto un poco vencido.

-Me costó mucho, pero lo conseguí-admitió.

-Entonces supongo que esta vez me toca perder- suspiro- Supongo que siempre perderé contra ti-sonrió tristemente-¿Esta es la despedida?

-Yo aún te considero mi amigo y espero que algún día tú me puedas ver de nuevo así-apretó un poco la mano de Karma que aún no lo había soltado.

-Tal vez…algún día.

-Nos vemos Karma- dijo con una sonrisa y se soltó del agarre, por primera vez desde que se conocieron fue él quien rechazo la mano de aquel que durante mucho tiempo había sido su adorado tormento.

Camino de regreso con Tatsuya que se veía un poco inquieto.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto un poco cauteloso, se hacía una idea que quien era el pelirrojo aunque Nagisa solo lo había mencionado vagamente.

-Estupendo-dijo alegremente- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vámonos- tomo de la mano a su novio y reanudaron su marcha.

Sintiendo aquel agarre Nagisa no pudo evitar pensar que las manos de Karma seguían gustándole mucho sin embargo ahora sabía que desde un principio su historia había sido hecha para fracasar.

END

Simplemente no sé de donde salió esto. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, me encantaría saber lo que piensan

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
